Les poubelles ne me font plus peur
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi] One shot C'est le soir et la tension est vive entre Duo qui est aux prises avec une mission délicate et un Heero qui lui ne l'est pas


**Auteur : **aux abonnés absents

**Origine : **une discussion tardive sur MSN avec Mithy et un olivs qui le dimanche suivant a la bêtise de lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlé ce soir là.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Nawagst (Shonen ai – Yaoi – Angst – nawak) – j'ai pas fait exprès je n'y suis pour rien c'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

**Distribution :** Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwel et la planète.

**Victime :** Olivs

**Coupable :** Mithy

**Contexte :** après le putsch blabla… en bref tout va bien pour tout le monde ou presque! Heero et Wufei se sont fait virer des Preventers après qu'on leur ait demander de justifier de leurs compétences par des diplômes qu'ils n'avaient pas. Wufei est retourné à ses études et Heero a du chercher du boulo. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la production de gundamium a été réquisitionné par l'état et Duo s'est retrouvé à la rue et lui aussi a du trouver du travail.

**Conclusion :** c'est pas ma faute ! moi je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

Voilà il fallait le dire !

Le jour où j'assumerai mes conneries ça se saura !

´

* * *

_**Les poubelles de ne me font plus peur.**_

* * *

´

La tension était vive.

La pièce était étroite et pas très haute de plafond.

L'atmosphère était lourde.

La chaleur palpable.

Une goûte de sueur glissait sur sa tempe.

Il fallait être précis.

Pas question de se planter.

Il n'aurait pas droit à une deuxième chance.

Il tenait fermement le manche du couteau dans sa main droite.

Elle ne tremblait pas.

Mais elle était moite.

Il respirait doucement.

Il regardait avec attention le corps allongé devant lui.

Il l'analysait.

Faisait glisser sur la peau la pointe effilée de la lame.

Explorant la chair.

Prêt à appuyer un peu plus pour entailler.

Inciser

´

Des pas derrière lui.

´

Même pas un tressaillement

Il en connaissait le propriétaire.

´

Heero Yui

´

Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

L'incision avait était faite.

La lame s'était glissée entre la peau et la chair.

Petit à petit il faisait glisser son couteau avec une précision chirurgicale.

´

C'est à peine s'il entendit Heero ouvrir le clapé de métal.

´

Par contre le barouf qui s'en suivi le déconcentra totalement.

´

Il fit un fau mouvement et le couteau découpa la peau sur plusieurs centimètres.

Et entailla la chair la meurtrissant irrémédiablement.

´

Un vacarme métallique d'objets cognant contre les parois d'un conduit raisonnait dans la pièce.

´

Duo se retourna exaspéré vers son ancien coéquipier.

– Putain Heero combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ?

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

– Merde ! on a pas fait tout ça pour tout gâcher maintenant. Il s'agit de sauver la planète, je te rappelle !

Des yeux qui montent au ciel.

Ça commençait à bien faire.

– C'est toi qui t'es imposé de faire ça comme si c'était une mission divine. C'est ton job pas le mien. Et si tu es pas contant tu avais qu'à t'en occuper.

Duo lâcha le couteau de rage.

On voyait de la colère dans ses prunelles indigo.

– C'est notre mission à tous ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué je suis déjà en train de faire quelque chose. Tu as accepté de t'occuper du reste alors fait le bien. Et fait le bien jusqu'au bout ! Roger ?

Les leçons de morale à deux balle de Duo commençaient à le courir sauvagement.

D'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était en train de faire son comparse.

Chacun son boulo et les gundams seraient bien gardées.

Duo était manifestement en train de perdre du temps.

Il ne finirait jamais à temps.

– Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

Duo regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'index du brun.

– Ça se voie non ?

Heero secoua la tête.

– Pourquoi tu as pas précisé? j'aurais demandé à Gérard de s'en occuper.

Deux regards qui se fixent l'un à l'autre.

Tension.

L'électricité entre les deux garçon est palpable.

Le regard de Duo se détourne.

Revient sur son travail.

Il reprend le couteau.

´

Inspire.

´

Expire.

´

Glisse la lame sous la peau.

Là où elle était quand il avait été interrompu.

– Parce que quand Gérard le fait c'est une vraie boucherie.

– c'est pourtant son métier.

– Il fait ça à la chaîne, il fait pas gaffe. Moi je fais ça avec précision.

Heero était en train de perdre patience.

– Ce sera jamais prêt à temps !

– Il me reste vingt minutes.

– Justement.

– Si tu me fous la paix et que tu retournes préparer la glace ce sera prêt dans les temps.

Heero arqua un sourcil d'étonnement.

– Il faut que je prépare la glace tout de suite ?

– Oui ! Je serai prêt dans dix minutes.

Heero n'en demanda pas davantage et quitta la pièce.

Il faisait maintenant une chaleur à crever.

Duo s'essuyait le front avec la manche de sa chemise.

La peau était maintenant totalement détachée de la chair rose.

Le plus délicat restait à faire : séparer la chair du reste.

Ses doigts experts faisaient danser le couteau.

La chair était maintenant complètement isolée.

Il pouvait passer à la phase suivante.

De son côté Heero avait fini de préparer la glace.

De la pièce à côté un bruit de broyage se faisait entendre.

Les morceaux s'entrechoquaient dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Petit à petit le bruit de collision se transformait en une espèce de grognement sourd accompagnées de râles gastriques.

La tache de Duo était terminée.

Pile "on time"

´

Duo rentrait dans la pièce où Heero s'affairait.

Son sourire était franc.

Il était contant de lui.

Heero le regardait avec une mine boudeuse.

Il n'aimait pas que les choses se fassent avec précipitation.

Et là Duo avait failli tout faire rater en s'occupant de faire ce que d'autre aurait très bien fait à sa place.

L'ex pilote de Deathscythe toisait son complice.

– Tu vois! je t'avais dit que je serais dans les temps.

Heero était sceptique.

– Tu parles c'est un coup de bol ! Tu as bien failli nous faire louper le début. Je te rappelle que ce soir c'est le premier épisode de la 250e saison de Stargate.

– Tu aurais préféré que je laisse les arêtes dans le poisson ?

Vaincu, Heero haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.

– Je la sers dans quoi la piña colada ?

* * *

La tension entre les deux cohabitants s'était estompée. 

La piña colada d'un côté,

La truite sans arrête d'un autre,

Le petit vin blanc qui allait bien avec aussi

Et leur série préféré à la télé.

Tout cela avait aidé.

Mais Duo avait encore en travers de la gorge une boîte de conserve jetée dans le vide ordure.

Et Heero avait particulièrement pas apprécié de se faire remonter les bretelles pour une bête histoire de déchets.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis mais il savait très bien que ça allait revenir sur le tapis.

Tôt ou tard.

Et puis il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même : il aimait pas voir Duo faire une tronche de six pieds de long.

Alors quitte à ce que ça reparte pour un tour autant que ce soit vite.

C'était la spécialité de Duo de lancer les sujets qui fâchent au moment où il se levait pour aller se coucher.

Genre "Tu vas te coucher ? Tu as raison la fuite c'est la meilleure des solutions"

A chaque fois il se faisait avoir.

Il se rasseyait et c'était parti pour quelques heures d'une discussion houleuse.

Avec à chaque fois comme prétexte une histoire inepte.

Là il était vingt-deux heures trente.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait couché à minuit.

Alors…

Il essaya de se faire le plus aimable possible et se lança.

– Tu vas tirer encore la tronche pendant longtemps ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à dire.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il était d'humeur à concéder.

´

Duo dans son fauteuil n'avait pas apprécié la question.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il se disait supporter la présence de Yui car seuls ils n'auraient jamais pu se payer un loyer.

A côté de ça cela faisait quatre ans qu'il refusait de s'avouer qu'il aimait bien le fait de l'avoir dans sa vie.

C'était cool de ne pas rentrer dans un appartement vide après une journée de travail.

C'était motivant de ne pas devoir faire la bouffe pour lui seul.

C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager ses soirées télé.

C'était délassant de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un qui acceptait ça sans broncher.

C'était sympas d'avoir un pote à qui se confier quand il venait de se faire larguer par un petit ami.

C'était reposant que ce même pote n'ait jamais ramené une conquête à la maison. En avait-il au moins eut une ?

La sexualité du Heero Yui lui était d'un grand mystère.

Mais il s'en foutait royalement.

C'est pas comme s'il s'était senti concerné.

´

Duo prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

Il la reposa délicatement sur la table du salon.

Avec un geste lent.

Très lent.

´

Trop lent pour être honnête.

´

Il se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs.

On oublie parfois qu'ils sont là pour ça.

Croisa les doigts et appuya son menton sur ses mains.

Il avait l'air sérieux

Très sérieux.

´

Trop sérieux pour que cela ne se voie pas qu'il en faisait des tonnes.

´

Des tonnes de trop.

´

Mais Heero avait l'habitude.

Il avait arrêté de compter les fois où Duo avait fait le coup du "personne ne m'aime, c'est toujours pareil, je me fais toujours avoir, les mecs c'est tous des cons, je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à vivre"

La première fois, il s'était fait avoir.

Normal il était fatigué et l'autre l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Alors il l'avait consolé.

La seconde, il avait eu envie de lui coller une baffe.

Il s'était contenu.

Et pour avoir la paix…

Il l'avait consolé.

´

Son dieu que Duo pouvait être chiant !

´

Son autre grande spécialité était de prendre le truc le plus anodin pour en faire une affaire d'état.

Par exemple il y a avait eu la grande crise du caleçon.

Cela avait été épique.

En rentrant du boulo, il avait pris une douche et s'était changé.

Il avait choppé un caleçon sur l'étendoir.

_Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Duo._

_Il n'avait rien prémédité du tout._

_Il pensait vraiment que ce caleçon lui appartenait._

_Il en avait un qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eaux. _

_Et qu'est-ce qui ressemble le plus à un boxer ZM blanc de taille 2._

_Qu'un autre boxer blanc ZM en taille 2 ? _

Il était sorti de la salle de bain ainsi vêtu pour tomber sur un Duo qui lui aurait presque arraché le sous-vêtement.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cela ne lui aurait peut-être pas déplu.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans les intentions de la furie.

"Il va sentir le poisson maintenant"

"Tu vas laisser des poils dedans"

"J'oserai plus le mettre maintenant que tu l'as porté"

"Il va être complètement déformé"

Il avait eu droit à un chapelet d'inepties toutes plus tartes les unes que les autres.

Il s'était contenté de ne pas répondre et de laisser passer l'orage.

Quelque jours plus tard, il apprenait que Duo avait manqué de se faire virer ce jour là parce qu'il avait embouti son camion à cause d'une automobiliste qui lui avait refusé la priorité.

´

Duo était le roi des emmerdeurs.

Et pourtant s'il y avait une catégorie de gens que Heero avait en horreur…

C'était bien les emmerdeurs.

Quand ça venait de Duo, il supportait.

Il y avait même des fois où il trouvait ça marrant.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait tenter de lui en faire subir le dixième il aurait dansé le Jerk s'il avait pas voulu avoir les pieds troués.

Mais pas Duo.

Bizarre.

Et c'est même ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas chercher un autre colocataire.

´

Duo était un chieur.

Duo était son chieur.

´

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé quoi que ce soit qui soit d'ordre sexuel.

Il ne devait probablement pas être le type de mec de Duo

Même si…

Ils étaient souvent asiatiques

Ou alors avaient les yeux bleus et étaient bruns.

C'était pas la question.

Sinon ils auraient formé ce que souvent les gens appellent un couple.

Ok ça y ressemblait méchamment.

Mais c'en était pas un.

Non?

´

Ça faisait déjà dix minutes que Duo posait avec son air faussement profondément préoccupé.

Il n'avait toujours rien dit.

Heero rêvassait.

C'était peut-être à cause de ça.

Il se redressa donc dans son fauteuil et pris la même mine empruntée.

Et ça avait l'air de marcher car déjà la mâchoire de l'autre se décrispait.

Il allait parler!

Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il espèrerait que Duo se mette à parler…

Heero se contrôla pour ne pas sourire et se recentrer sur son comparse.

– Heero ça me brasse grave que tu dénigres constamment mon travail.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

Il savait que ça pouvait être con!

Mais parfois Duo arrivait quand même à le surprendre.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

Et leva les yeux au ciel.

Que pouvait-il répondre à une ânerie pareille?

Sinon souligner le fait que c'était débile.

– Je sais qu'il est vraiment pas valorisant comme job, mais j'ai pas besoin que tu m'enfonces encore plus.

Et il en remettait une couche!

En parlant de couche le plafond en avait bien besoin d'une… de peinture.

Décidément, il fallait qu'il arrête de délirer sur tout ce qui passait par la tête.

Il se ressaisit.

– Duo c'est absurde, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me permettre de dénigrer ton travail et surtout il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce qui t'emmène à penser un truc pareil.

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit un peu plus.

Il était sérieux.

Grave.

Enfin il feignait de l'être.

– Tu refuses de trier les ordures!

C'était donc ça!

C'était pas comme si c'était nouveau!

Duo et son tri sélectif.

– Parce que ça me prend la gueule de trier les ordures tu en déduis que je méprise ton boulo?

– Oui!

Heero se redressa pour donner un peu plus de poids à ses paroles.

– Duo, il y a des gens qui sont payé pour le faire. C'est leur boulo! Pas le mien! C'est comme si je me mettais à conduire ton camion à ta place!

Duo était déstabilisé.

Il avait avant tout envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas une affaire d'Etat que Heero ait balancé un boite de conserve avec les déchets ménagers.

Et d'habitude Heero calmait le jeu.

Il arrondissait les angles.

Ça le rassurait.

Ça le calmait

Ça lui remontait le moral.

Jamais il ne se serait permis de le contrarier.

Surtout que Heero savait à quel point il tenait au tri sélectif.

Le problème n'était pas là au début.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

– Mais putain tu comprends rien? Mieux les ordures sont tirées au départ, mieux elle peuvent être triées ensuite et enfin mieux elles sont recyclées! Et puis ça sert à quoi que on passe deux fois par jour sinon?

Il avait l'air d'y tenir!

S'il voulait aller se coucher, il fallait faire des concessions.

Il promit donc de faire des efforts et demanda si c'était tout.

Son lit n'était plus très loin…

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait!

Après avoir laissé passé un silence Duo reprit la parole.

– Non ce n'est pas tout. Il y a pire.

Les concessions de Heero sur le trie sélectif ne lui avait pas permis d'oublier l'autre truc.

L'autre truc qui depuis le début de la journée lui mordait vraiment le bide.

Il avait besoin que Heero le cajole.

Il n'allait pas lui demander comme ça !

C'était égoïste ?

Oui et alors ?

Ça faisait quatre ans que ça fonctionnait comme ça il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

En plus cette fois c'était un peu de la faute de Heero s'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Il n'avait peut être rien fait mais…

Bon il n'y était absolument pour rien ou presque.

Définitivement pour rien.

Mais c'était quand même son prénom qui avait tout déclenché.

Heero qui était déjà presque debout, retomba dans son fauteuil.

Pire?

Qu'est-ce que Duo allait encore lui inventer?

– Tu utilises le vide-ordure.

C'était donc ça!

Le retour de la revanche du vide-ordure maléfique.

La mauvaise fois ne me fait plus peur©

– Et tu compte aussi me prendre la tête parce que j'utilise le vide-ordure?

– Tu sais très bien que c'est dégueulasse.

Heero essayait de rester aussi patient que possible.

– Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il est désinfecté quotidiennement.

– C'est pas ça et tu le sait très bien! En arrivant en bas les trucs explosent dans les poubelles et ça les salies vachement. C'est méga crade à manipuler.

On sentait qu'il avait une boule dans la gorge en disant ça.

– Duo tu conduis le camion! C'est pas comme si tu manipulais les poubelles !

Duo frappa l'accoudoir.

– Mais putain Heero c'est pareil! Moi j'ai honte! J'ose même pas regarder les collègues en face quand je sais que le type avec lequel je vie fait partie de la même espèce que ceux qu'ils détestent.

Heero ferma les yeux.

Il avait sommeil.

– Ok Duo ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je n'utiliserai plus le vide-ordure et la poubelle embaumera tout l'appart… parce que là, par exemple, avec le menu de ce soir… Je suis certain que demain ça sera irrespirable! Mais c'est pas grave puisque TA chambre à une porte. Il n'y a que la mienne qui aura droit à l'odeur.

La chambre de Heero était en fait une espèce d'alcôve qui donnait dans le salon dans laquelle donnait également la cuisine et les toilettes.

C'était pas la joie.

Mais vu les prix des loyers, ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu le choix.

Le jeune conducteur de camion benne semblait se calmer.

– Si tu veux, on peut échanger nos chambres!

Heero se massa les tempes un instant.

Le pire étant que Duo était presque sérieux dans sa proposition.

Malhonnête mais sérieux.

– On a déjà essayé, mais dès que tu recevais un mec, il fallait que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre.

– Quand tu reçois quelqu'un, je reste enfermé dans ma chambre.

Heero était las.

– Je ne ramène jamais de garçon à l'appart moi.

Duo roulait un peu des épaules pour donner l'impression qu'il était sûr de lui.

– Ouai joue pas sur les mots non plus! Quand tu ramènes une fille, je veux dire.

La conversation commençait sérieusement à le saouler.

Il voulait abréger.

Il ne se sentait pas de faire un exposé sur ses préférences sexuelles à Duo.

Pas maintenant.

Que l'autre ne semble pas avoir percuté qu'elles étaient les siennes le vexait quelque peut.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lancer le sujet maintenant.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça changerait quelque chose entre eux de toute façon.

– Bon Duo ! De toute façon je ne ramène jamais personne à la maison alors la question ne se pose pas. Ensuite, je promets de ne plus utiliser le vide-ordures et de trier les déchets. Et je ne trouve pas qu'il soit plus dévalorisant de conduire un camion poubelle plutôt que d'être chauffeur livreur dans une poissonnerie. OK?

Duo affichait une petite mine contrite.

– Oui mais toi tu ramènes du manger de ton travail à la maison.

Heero se mordit presque la langue pour ne pas répondre "et je suis très heureux que tu n'en fasses pas autant" mais ça aurait pu être mal pris.

– Oui mais tu gagnes plus que moi.

Duo hocha la tête un peu morveux.

– On peut aller se coucher maintenant ?

Pas de réponse

Duo se recroquevillait maintenant dans son fauteuil.

La mine triste.

Décidément, ils n'étaient pas couchés.

Il aurait du s'en douter.

Les poubelles n'étaient bien sûr qu'un prétexte.

Quand Duo s'en prenait à lui c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le taraudait.

Quelque chose qui n'avait rein à voir avec lui.

Comme si Duo passait ses nerfs sur lui.

Comme s'il faisait exprès de pousser sa patience plus loin.

Comme si Duo avait besoin qu'il lui prouve qu'il tenait vraiment à lui.

Malgré ses sautes d'humeurs.

Malgré ses caprices.

Malgré son rang social.

Malgré tout ce qu'il était.

Et tout ce que malgré lui, Duo n'aimait pas être.

Il n'aurait pas su définir la relation qu'il avait avec Heero.

Il savait juste qu'il tenait à lui.

Souvent ses amants lui avait reproché cette complicité qu'il partageait avec son colocataire.

Il est vrai qu'il le faisait toujours passer avant les autres.

Ceux qui avaient tenu suffisamment longtemps pour proposer à Duo d'emménager ensemble avaient reçu un refus catégorique.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Heero.

Ce dernier n'aurait pas compris.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas.

Et là en ce moment précis, il avait besoin que Heero reste avec lui.

C'était foutrement égoïste, mais il avait besoin de se sentir réconforté.

Aimé.

Oui il se sentait aimé par son ami.

C'était un peu bizarre.

Lui il aimait Heero, il pouvait bien l'avouer.

Il était homo c'était quand même plus logique.

Certes Heero était super beau.

Mais surtout Heero le supportait.

Oui il avait pleinement conscience d'être le roi des chieurs.

Il savait les efforts que faisait Heero pour lui.

Heero avait toutes les autres qualités qu'il pouvait attendre de quelqu'un.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Heero tenait à lui.

Il aurait été à sa place, il se serait laissé tomber pour la première pouf venue.

Elle lui aurait fait trois gosses, il aurait été un bon mari et la petite maison aurait poussé dans la prairie.

Au lieu de ça Heero avait une vie sexuelle dont il ne savait rien.

Et une vie sentimentale dont il semblait être le seul participant.

Il savait bien que le lundi, jour de fermeture de la poissonnerie, Heero sortait seul pour quelques heures.

Il ne disait jamais où il allait et bien sûr il ne lui avait jamais demandé.

C'était la seule chose un peu secrète que son colocataire semblait avoir.

Mais là encore, Il ne savait pas à quoi il passait ses quelques heures…

A aller au ciné ?

Non ça ils le faisaient ensemble.

A aller à la pèche ?

Certainement pas il passait le reste de la semaine à fréquenter des poissons.

A aller danser au Balajo ?

Non tous les dancings étaient fermés le lundi.

A aller aux putes ?

C'est la seule chose qui lui semblait probable.

Enfin pour l'instant, il avait une envie…

Que Heero le prenne dans ses bras.

Et Heero n'avait qu'une envie…

Rejoindre son plumard.

Pourtant il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état.

– Duo tu te lèves dans quatre heures pour bosser, faut aller te coucher.

Pas un mouvement.

Même pas le bout du nez qui se redresse.

– C'est pas grave je dormirai demain. J'ai pas envie de dormir.

Un silence.

– Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux. Je vais juste rester là je ferai pas de bruit.

Un autre silence.

– T'as sûrement prévu de faire des trucs demain, c'est pas la peine de veiller pour moi.

Ce qui fut traduit en « Je sais bien que tu fais tes trucs demain mais si tu pouvais rester avec moi ce serai cool ».

Le Duo Maxwel était une langue avec ses subtilités que Heero commençait à bien maîtriser.

– C'est bon Duo, j'ai rien de particulier de prévu demain. Explique moi… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il était pleinement réveillé.

Plus attentif et préoccupé que lors de l'échange sur les poubelles.

A son tour Duo scrutait le plafond l'air absent.

Faire parler Duo n'était pas une mince affaire.

D'autres s'y étaient essayé avant lui.

Il s'en souvenait.

– Duo je te parle !

Pas de réponse.

A peine un soupir.

Il avait envie que Heero reste avec lui.

Pas nécessairement lui raconter ses derniers déboires sentimentaux.

Surtout que là…

Il était vraiment pas fier de lui.

– Tu fais quoi le lundi quand tu sors te balader ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas où était le rapport.

Il pouvait y en avoir un mais…

Non il avait toujours était prudent.

Il connaissait le mec du moment de Duo.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de rapport.

C'était certain.

Enfin à priori ça l'était.

Fallait qu'il demande…

– Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça pour savoir.

– Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu fasses la gueule ?

Surpris Duo détacha son regard du plafond pour le poser sur son colocataire.

– Bah non ! c'est juste pour savoir !

– Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas plutôt ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Haussement d'épaules contre air abasourdi.

– Parce que j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– Ah !

C'était bien la première fois que Duo s'intéressait à son emploi du temps de son jour de repos.

Lui répondre permettrait de mettre certaines choses au clair.

– Je vais au Hangar.

– Au Hangar ?

Inversion des rôles

Celui qui haussait les épaules était maintenant l'abasourdit.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique.

Il savait très bien ce qu'était le Hangar.

C'était célèbre !

La plus grande boîte à culs du pays !

Ce qui était moins clair c'était pourquoi Heero se rendait là bas !

Enfin si c'était clair !

Personne n'y allait pour la qualité des cocktails ou de la musique.

– Duo j'ai ton âge et j'ai des besoins sexuels comme tout le monde ! Tu croyais quoi ?

Il était sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas évident d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent après avoir entendu une telle nouvelle.

– Je… enfin… ben… je… que… t'étais hétéro quoi !

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

Décidément le plafond attirait beaucoup l'intérêt ce soir.

– Et bien non je ne le suis pas. Bon maintenant que on a éclairci le mystère de mes promenades du lundi est-ce que tu daignerais m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? Hervé t'a plaqué c'est ça ?

Duo grimaça.

Il savait que son ami n'était pas idiot et qu'il trouverait assez vite la raison.

Il avait juste pas envie d'en parler.

Le sujet "Heero" lui semblait beaucoup plus intéressant.

– Mais pourquoi tu vas au Hangar ? Tu pourrais te trouver un mec et vivre avec.

– Je vis déjà avec quelqu'un et j'ai pas envie de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

– Ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

– Oui ! enfin peut être !

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ? Tu n'a jamais eu l'air de t'intéressé à moi dans ce sens !

Il n'était même pas aigri.

Il énonçait cela comme si les faits étaient acquis et naturels.

Ils l'étaient pour lui en tous les cas.

Il s'était fait une raison.

Duo baissa la tête.

Autant le dire non ?

– J'ai hurlé ton nom.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix à peine audible.

Heero avait arqué un sourcil.

– Mon nom ? Quand ça ?

Pas fier le petit Duo.

– La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec Hervé j'ai hurlé ton nom au moment où… Enfin c'est pour ça qu'il m'a plaqué.

Heero ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

Il était plutôt fier.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si…

Mais ce n'était pas le propos.

Enfin si ça l'était, mais bon ça ferait peut-être beaucoup pour la même soirée.

Quoi que ce serait une bonne option pour retrouver un lit au plus vite.

Même si du coup ce ne serait pas vraiment pour dormir.

Duo jouait avec le bout de sa natte.

Un petit peu anxieux.

Heero aurait pu mal le prendre.

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

Et si…

C'était un peu barge, mais ça pouvait marcher.

Après tout ?

Duo stressait.

– Ça t'es déjà arrivé à toi de dire mon nom avec mec que tu baisais ?

Un sourire amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres du japonais.

Duo était tendu.

– Non jamais.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de l'autre.

– Mais il m'arrive dans certaines positions de fermer les yeux et de m'imaginer que c'est toi.

Faute avouée…

Duo releva la tête brusquement.

Il avait du mal entendre.

Ou peut-être pas.

Un sourire commença à illuminer son visage.

Peut-être que après tout.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait toujours eu envie.

Au début de leur colocation Heero n'était qu'un pote.

C'était devenu son ami.

Puis il avait du s'avouer qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de lui.

Jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il était mieux avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Que s'ils avaient fait lit commun cela aurait simplifié bien des choses.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à se dire qu'il aurait bien trempé son pinceau.

Surtout que Yui était vraiment son genre de mec.

Heero lui avait toujours trouvé son colocataire mignon.

Sexi même.

Mais voyant l'autre toujours à la recherche d'autres garçons…

Ils n'en étaient plus là.

Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

Ils venaient de ce le dire.

Duo souriait de plus en plus.

Il pensait à ce qu'il allait dire.

Heero le regardait.

Attendrit.

Il aimait plus que tout voir Duo sourire.

– Dit Heero si on dort ensemble, tu ne seras plus dérangé par l'odeur des poubelles la nuit !

Celui qui jusque-là occupait l'alcôve pris une expression sérieuse pour approuver d'un hochement de tête solennel.

Le garçon à la natte se leva suivi dans son geste par son ami.

Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir lui glisser une main dans le dos et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Heero fit glisser sa main autour de la taille de Duo le serrant contre lui.

– Dit Heero c'est quoi la position dans laquelle tu imagines que c'est moi ?

Un sourire machiavélique ornait son visage.

Heero tentait vainement de garder son sérieux.

– Hum… je suis sur le dos, tu est face à moi, j'ai mes jambes sur tes épaules… Tu veux que je te montre ?

– Ce sera mieux oui, sourit Duo.

Sur ces mot ils disparurent dans la chambre.

Claquant la porte, ils laissaient derrière eux la poubelle qui, bien qu'en était quelque part la marraine, n'assisterait pas à leurs premiers ébats.(1)

'

Owari

1- non mais comme s'ils alaient faire ça au milieux des poubelles xxxxxxd


End file.
